Sometimes
by TellMeDoYouWanna
Summary: Misaki realizes that being with Usagi-san isn't just a constant battle of saving himself from being groped...it was fun. It was precious. It was the happiest time in his life, maybe. Lots of fluff and Misaki's desperate attempts at taking the lead! AxM


Usagi and Misaki have some fun in the kitchen :D These two boys need to have more fun together! I mean, smexing each other up is mad hot, but they need to randomly banter and develop their friendship too, you know...

This is part of a series, and I'll most likely be adding on more chapters with a different scenario...so for now, there won't be too much yaoi (*and only too much, kay? A fangirl like me absolutely can't resist xD) ...mostly sweet fluff and just messing around...

I had a lot of fun writing this, so I really hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>When twenty-three year old Takahashi Misaki woke up this morning—wrapped up as he habitually was in the strong, possessive arms of his older lover, Usami Akihiko—it took all his strength not to want to purr like a happy kitten, and snuggle closer to the broad musculature of the chest before him. <em>This big pervert…nearly breaking my hips again…<em>

He yawned, sliding gently away from Akihiko's arms, not wanting to wake him up. Despite his annoyance at nearly been kept up all night (which made it the third time that week) by his older lover, Misaki had cherished it—truly appreciated how Akihiko had treasured him each time, putting his needs before his own and spending long hours lovingly preparing him before the amorous motions that were to follow…it also did not help matters that the author had had an incredibly busy week, often returning home in the wee hours of the night, clumsily seeking Misaki's warmth…and thus making the younger man do no more than to merely take him in his arms and make love to him…

-  
>The soft shuffle of his slippers slapping on the floor was a quiet melody that made him chuckle suddenly, not knowing why. He found himself suddenly sitting down on the stairs, merely staring at the white, pristine silence that was the living room and adjoining kitchen, the balcony out ahead from where the sky glimmered a pearly blue-grey sheen, heralding the oncoming winter. It must just be hormones…brought about, no doubt, by the seamless ease that post-coital bliss often brought him, but the world just seemed so much more beautiful now…<em>jeez. Just a few years, and I'm already turning into a cornball…baka Usagi…<em>

And even despite the seeming annoyance of the thought, the fond smile that tugged Misaki's lips lingered throughout his making breakfast. Indeed, when a grumpy, bag-eyed Akihiko managed to drag himself out of his bed and down the stairs (without injuring himself somehow), the petulant annoyance in his eyes faded a little at the smell and sight of the delicious breakfast laid out on the table, as well as the soft"Morning…" a smiling Misaki greeted him with.

Akihiko picked up a pancake—a chocolate-chip one—and sniffed it cautiously, wondering if it was poisoned. Misaki was…_smiling. _Smiling, at a time when he would normally be yelling at him for nearly breaking his hips or some excuse or the other to hide the furious blush on his cheeks…_is the kid bipolar? Damn, I should have asked Takahiro…_ "What's wrong, Usagi-san?" Misaki set the plate of _tamagoyaki _down, before returning to the grilled fish. "Aren't you going to eat?"

The older man was now sniffing distrustfully around the miso. The stock floating around so peacefully was just too suspicious. _He hadn't been _too_ forceful last night, had he? Or wait, had he annoyed his little lover somehow again? Hang on a sec…was it his birthday?_ Glancing towards the calendar and noticing that it was the twenty-eighth of November, Akihiko's confusion increased—thoroughly unaccustomed as he was to seeing his younger lover look so…well, _cheerful_ wasn't the word. Was it…_peaceful? Yeah, peaceful. He looks…well, he's as cute as ever, but…what is this? It's like there's something different about him today… _"You're not mad at me?"

Misaki paused his turning around of the meat for a second or two to turn, puzzled, towards his lover. "Er, I don't know. Should I be?" He picked up the twin bowls of steamed rice and set them down on the table, before reaching out to the counter and picking up the bowl of salty pickles—Akihiko's favourite—and setting it down before the older man as well. "Well, eat up! I spent a lot of time making that."

Akihiko finally sat down with a highly mystified expression, eyebrows fain disappearing into his silvery bangs, eyes comically widened—inwardly, Misaki couldn't help but find it cute how his usually calm, collected older lover had lost that maddening composure that annoyed him to no end—and picked up his chopsticks, murmuring an '_Itadakimasu…'_as he dug into the rice.

It was only then that he realized how hungry he actually was, digging in furiously and finding himself fain licking the bottom of the bowl clean. "This is…it's amazing…" Akihiko reached forward, shoveling more into his plate—the satisfying warmth of the home-cooked meal filling his stomach. "You've really outdone yourself, you know? This is just…so…"

A man of greater intellect than Usami Akihiko would have found it nigh impossible to find a suitable enough adjective, and so he decided to say no more and merely enjoy his meal. The silence on the other end made him glance upward, only to see Misaki biting onto the end of his chopsticks, a slight blush on his cheeks, bangs hiding his eyes from view. "Th-thanks," the younger man muttered, hiding his face behind his own rice bowl.

Akihiko sighed in relief, leaning back in contentment, deciding now that he'd done nothing wrong. "So?" he questioned, chopsticks lifting a rice-ball to eat, the routine knowing, arrogant smirking returning to his handsome face. "I must have done something really good to deserve all this. What's with the special treatment, eh Misaki?"

The younger man glared at him through a mouthful of _natto_—seasoned with a light sprinkling of his favourite soy sauce and karashi mustard, thus turning an otherwise undesired dish into a delicacy—an adorable sight to Akihiko, given especially that Misaki's cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk's. Swallowing hard, he blustered, fumbling around to keep his gaze elsewhere. "S-s-so what? Can't I make a nice breakfast whenever I feel like, huh?"

"There you go again…" Akihiko took a big bite out of the fish, feeling it fain melt in his mouth, and making him wonder why Misaki hadn't taken up a job at some local chef's rather than at the grueling drudgery of Marukawa shoten, Aikawa's fangirly squealing and Isaka's constant _chibi-tan_'s… "It's like the third World War just having a simple conversation with you sometimes, you know?"

Akihiko had expected his younger lover to retort with something equally sardonic, taking a big sip of the miso. He nearly choked, coughing into a handkerchief when he looked up to see the hurt flickering in Misaki's great green eyes—eyes that hid nothing from him, eyes that begged him to make love to him even when that impudent little mouth yelled profanities, eyes that whispered promises of undying love while those small fists landed in blows on his chest… "Hey, don't take that too seriously. I was just kidding, okay?"

"Well, don't joke about things like that!" Misaki snapped back, standing up with a clatter to clear away the dishes. "It's not even remotely funny, Usagi-san!"

The rice ball in Akihiko's mouth was a hard lump as he swallowed. Glancing down, he noticed that he hadn't quite finished yet, and wasn't sure what to choose—the mouth-watering meal before him…or his sweet, precious…and understandably, very, _very_angry little lover. Deciding then that the food could wait just a little, he took to his feet, reaching out his arms in a placating manner to settle against Misaki's elbows, pressing his lips to the head of chocolate head beneath him and inhaling deeply the soft fragrance of the coconut-scented shampoo he frequented… "Misaki…" Akihiko cooed tenderly, astonished beyond belief when his touch and nearness did not elicit the same hair-trigger reaction of leaping and scrambling away from his flighty little lover… "Misaki, I'm sorry…you know I didn't mean that…" Indeed, it was nothing short of heavenly merely standing there—not groping or fondling as he was wont to do, but merely touching…assuring his younger lover of his nearness. "I've got a terrible sense of humor, I know, and I'm sorry…my Misaki is the very paragon of jovial lovability, and most particularly in a conversational sense-"

Misaki trembled a little, and Akihiko was overwhelmed by a wave of tenderness. "Baka Usagi…" the muttered expletive was spoken so softly, and with an undertone of such fondness that it ceased entirely to be an insult. "D-don't use big words I don't understand!"

Akihiko blinked. "Well, alright then. My Misaki is my little honey-bun, my adorable little sugar-plum, my sweet little cutie-p-" to which he doubled over, caught between laughing and wheezing when Misaki elbowed him _hard—_"B-baka Usagi!"—escaping from him immediately to clear away the dishes, his sweet features turned murderous. "Oh dear god…I don't think I need to…worry about perverts on the trains or roads or anything anymore, eh Misaki? That plus a few sucker punches…ought to break a few bones or two…"

"B-bakayaro!" Misaki yelled, turning on the tap and beginning to furiously scrub the dishes—his loud-mouthed hysterics failing to conceal the furious blush that reddened his cheeks. "That's not even the point! I…w-w-wasn't even mad about me! Y-y-you made a joke about the World Wars! That's bad, very bad! You should know that too, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko's normally languid eyes widened, brows disappearing into his hair again. "And since when have you been so sensitive about History?"

Unless he was much mistaken, his younger lover's expression turned from glaring to slightly sheepish. "I'm…helping Tsuda-san to edit a manga based on a war theme…" he mumbled, blushing furiously once more and looking away. "In, in any case it's…it's not fair to joke about those kinds of things, Usagi-san! War's a really serious thing, you know!"

The older man sighed, chuckling softly, running a hand through his silvery hair. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Though I thought you were working mostly in the shounen-ai department?" He smirked a little, biting back what would otherwise have been an outright laugh.

Misaki glared at him again, before shuddering. Visibly. Making Akihiko actually laugh this time, at the horror slowly beginning to take over his little lover's features at those dark, dark memories of riffling through pages after pages of androgynous beauties (and they called those boys…_boys…)_ furiously groping and fondling each other…_no, no, Misaki-kun! You have to make the scans look more passionate…more…more moe-e-e-e~~!_ _Here, use the pink font~! Kyaaaaaaaa~~! Kawa-a-a-a-a-a-i-i-i-i-i~~! Now Miyako-chan and Toratsugu-sama can have their beautiful, forbidden romance, MOE-MOE STYLE~~~! _"Ahaha…hrmhmmhm! Yeah. I begged Isaka-san to switch me over to something a little less…degrading, maybe_._Good for me, he was in a good mood." He paused, tilting his head back in a reflective manner. "You know, he's actually a great guy…"

Akihiko, who had reached over to slip a neatly-wrapped strip of nori, dipped liberally in soy sauce, in his mouth, nearly choked again. "Wh-what?" he demanded, feeling a twinge of annoyance within him at the mere thought of Isaka Ryuuichirou. "That uncultured son of a-" He would have continued, but a coughing fit made Misaki rush to his side, his concerned expression belying the murderous intent behind every whack to the back, harder as they were than what was strictly necessary… "Ohhh, that feels better. Ah, what was that? Isaka? Misaki, did you spike your miso soup? It's not good for your health, you know-"

The younger man whacked him once more for good measure, and flounced haughtily away. "Isaka-san's a great guy," Misaki repeated firmly, resuming his dish-washing. "He's a total horndog and a major jerk for the most part, but that's gotten a bit better ever since Asahina-san moved his office from down the hall into his. Maybe he takes out all his stress on him? Poor guy…"

Akihiko's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't get it," he complained. "Him being a perverted little sleazeball with possibly sadistic tendencies makes him a great guy? Why don't _I_ get to be a great guy? _I'm_ a total horndog, _I_grope you all the time-"

"What I'm _saying-" _Misaki spoke very loudly, narrowing his eyes pointedly in the older man's direction. "-is that Isaka-san is, despite appearances, incredibly conscientious and hardworking and…and…well, awesome when it comes to work, and I value that. It's what _niichan_would always tell me." His great green eyes filled with fondness. "More than being smart, you gotta work hard. Put your best effort every time. Give every shot your best. That's all that matters in the end…"

Misaki's little speech was rather lost on his older lover, who was staring off rather unfocusedly into space. "Usagi-san!" Incensed, he hurled a dishrag in the direction of the silver-haired man, waking him up with a start. "Listen to me when I'm talking!"

Akihiko set down the dishrag, blinking confusedly, "Eh? Ah, yes, I'm all ears-" only to narrowly dodge yet another hurled projectile, in the form of the cloth Misaki had been using to scrub the kitchen counter. "Eww, this smells of fermented soy beans…"

Misaki suddenly guffawed, making the older man looked up in surprised pleasure. "Only high school _girls _say 'Eww', Usagi-san…" he smirked. "Oh, wait. For a 33-year old who dotes on massive teddy-bears, I wouldn't put it past you to be in constant touch with your inner little girl now, would I?"

Akihiko snorted, rolling his eyes hugely, "And who was the one who moans and begs _Oh, please, Usagi-san, make me wet and dirty all over!_ And _Put it ins-side m-me! Put your b-big cock insi-"_in a near-perfect imitation of Misaki's voice (turned worse by the fact that he was affecting a high falsetto)—making the furiously blushing younger man immediately hurl yet another projectile at him—this time, it was the metal scrubber, still covered in the remnants of the dirty dish he'd just been washing, making Akihiko stare at it in disgust before hurling it back…and hitting Misaki right on the face.

Needless to say, it was a few hours until Usami Akihiko and Takahashi Misaki could sufficiently cleanse themselves of the resulting fight that followed (from which Akihiko emerged, his spotless white T-shirt turned brown with hurled soy sauce and bits of yellow karashi sauce in his hair…while Misaki was slightly worse off, having the bad luck of having a whole bowl of wasabi in his hair, thus ending the fight immediately when his eyes began to burn furiously—"You stupid bastard! That's an unfair advantage you had! This shit stings, ya know?") Akihiko had suggested, smirking provocatively, that they bathe together, after which a glaring Misaki had greeted him with his final weapon—a hurled frying pan—before stalking off to the bathroom by himself.

But even as he cursed, washing himself thoroughly and deciding furiously to add a whole kilo of finely-chopped bell-peppers into Akihiko's lunch…he couldn't help but sit down in the tub, hugging his knees to his chest as he tried furiously not to let his laughter sound too loud. No matter what kind of a horny bastard his older lover was…no matter what level of an idiot…he couldn't help it. _Just being with Usagi-san was so much _fun_ sometimes…_

_But only sometimes! Only s-s-sometimes, you know!_ Misaki nodded confidently, telling himself not to get too soft on the sneaky bastard… _You let your guard down for one minute and he'll be back to his groping and fondling with a moment! And…and he'll just tease and…and…_

_"…It's like the third World War just having a simple conversation with you sometimes, you know?…"_

Misaki bit his lip, furious at the tears that welled in his eyes at the hurt that filled him at the memory, a stabbing sensation birthing in his chest as he remembered the momentary weariness in his older lover's eyes. Even though Akihiko had apologized so sincerely…it still made a twinge of pain run through him, throat lumping with anguish at the mere thought of his beloved Usagi-san (Misaki decided he'd leave the instant hot denial that usually followed such unconscious usages of endearments regarding that devious old pervert for later…) tiring of him, or finding his presence a 'troublesome existence' as Usagi-chichi had referred to him as before…_n-no, I'm not!_ He tried to regain his old cheer, punching a fist into his hand for encouragement and turning up the heat a little. Cold water could do weird things to your mood, you know? _I-I'm precious to Usagi-san, I really am! I…I'm not the stupid brat I was back then, being so unappreciative and…and ungrateful and being such a lousy lover by not returning his affection properly! I'm w-way past all that! I'm a grownup, mature adult now and…and I love him, I truly do!_ _And…and I'll prove it to him, I really will…_

But even the hot denial of any affection that might have unconsciously slipped past the conscious barriers that immediately sprang up the moment Misaki took to his feet, leaning against the cool tile of the wall, could not hold back the slow, sad, rather hopeless smile that played at his lips then… "Perverted bastard…" he whispered, not knowing whether the water running down his face was that of the shower, or his own tears. "Making me so stupidly dependent on even a minute of your attention…"

And outside, Akihiko, who was pressed against the door—nose flat against the glass to catch any potential…titillating blackmail material—smiled too…the same slow, sad, rather hopeless smile. "I could tell you the same thing, you annoying, stupid, adorable little brat…" he whispered, taking to his feet and beginning to towel-dry his hair, then walking out and stepping down the staircase. His deadline was only in another few days, and one annoying character in particular hadn't been developing too well lately…Hiroki had been demanding several of his books back, Aikawa-san had been calling several times—each growing progressively hysterical in nature, Suzuki-san the Elder needed to be cleaned (Misaki had sprayed him liberally with several bits of rice, when Akihiko had grabbed him as defense…) and the kitchen itself was a mess enough to rival the goriest crime scene…

He decided then, however, that the drudgery of cleaning up was a bearable burden if it meant seeing the smile on Misaki's face.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for chapter 2! ^_^ And drop by a review if you liked it :D 3<p> 


End file.
